1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a user terminal device and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a user terminal device which displays a screen including an object and performs a control operation corresponding to a user manipulation regarding the object and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic apparatuses have been developed and distributed. In particular, a lot of portable user terminal devices such as mobile phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), laptop PCs, etc. have been widely used these days.
Such user terminal devices may provide services to users using various applications. A user may execute a desired application by selecting an icon displayed on a home screen or an application icon screen.
Accordingly, there is a need for a user interaction technology which allows a user to use a desired service more conveniently and easily.